


End of the Affair

by dbud



Category: Red Eye (2005), The Tourist (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place six months after the end of the movie, this is the story of how the romance between Alexander and Elise ends. Jackson, learning that Elise was an undercover Interpol agent when he met her and her betrayal, arranges for her to be dealt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. This is just a story.
> 
> Warning: Rough rape and graphic death scene contained. You have been warned.
> 
> Starring:  
> Cillian Murphy as Jackson Rippner (pre-Redeye)  
> Angelina Jolie as Elise Ward (The Tourist)

* * *

 

* * *

 

Elise Ward walked with perfect grace through the lobby of the hotel. The opulent room with the incredibly high ceilings and massive chandeliers was filled with people all dressed expensively. But even among this who's who of the city Elise stood out.

She was wearing a tight and sexy but stylish evening gown that showed off her bare shoulders and graceful neck. It was low cut, showing a hint of her ample and full and perfectly shaped breasts. The high slit up the side revealed flashes of her long beautiful legs as she strode with purpose and a haughty air through the throng of people.

Elise's beauty was often described as un-earthly. She had large almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones. He neck was almost too thin and too long and her lips were plump nearly to the point of being ridiculous bit every man who saw them immediately flashed to them around his cock. She was the kind of woman who made even the most confident of men act like fools and who every women immediately hated even while they secretly were jealous of her.

As she walked, ignoring those around her, the men all stopped to stare; watching the swaying of her rear as she passed. As the men gawked, not even attempting to conceal their lustful stares, the women stared daggers through her as their husbands and boyfriends ignored them while she passed.

Elise approached the elevators and smiled as three men fumbled to press the call button for her. She grinned warmly at them all as a thank you and stepped onto the car when it arrived. The doors closed and she pressed the button for the twentieth floor and rode the elevator as it rose.

Stepping off, she approached the large double doors that read 'Suite A' on them and knocked lightly. The doors opened a few seconds later and a man stood on the other side as Elise stepped inside and closed the doors behind her. The man was handsome, with a lean build standing a few inches taller than she. He had slicked back brown hair and a day's growth of stubble on his face. He wore an expensive suit and horn rimmed glasses on his face.

The two of them stepped to a sitting area without a word until he finally spoke, "Do you have them?"

Elise reached into the folds of her dress and produced a small pouch of fabric which she handed to the man. Sitting, he unwound the top and poured the contents onto a towel he had laid out over a small side table. Elise knew what was contained within the pouch but seeing the twenty or so uncut diamonds still gave her a shiver.

'I guess they are a girl's best friend after all,' she thought to herself with a smirk.

"So, is everything alright Mister Rippner? Is our business concluded?"

Jackson Rippner inspected several of the diamonds before scooping them back into the pouch and tossing it absent mindedly onto the bed, "I suppose, at least the payment portion. But there is something I need you to see. Please sit."

He indicated a chair in the middle of the room as he spoke.

Trying to deflect whatever he was going to show her, "I really should be getting back to the airport. My plane is waiting."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll wait. That's the point of having a private jet after all. So, please...sit."

He waved her towards an armchair. When she did not accept his offer...

"Sit!" Jackson told Elise curtly who, while maintaining an air of dignity, did as she was told and sat delicately in the plush chair.

She stared at the man as he pulled a laptop from his satchel. Jackson grabbed a side table and pulled it so that is set a few feet in front of Elise. Setting the laptop on top of it, he opened it and the machine came to life.

Elise started to speak again as they both waited for the machine to fully boot up but a raised hand silenced her. Once the computer was ready, Jackson reached inside his jacket and pulled something out. Elise flinched afraid she was going to see a weapon. But the man produced only a DVD which he slid into the side of the laptop. As the machine made a whirring noise, Jackson moved to another chair about ten feet away and sat.

"I-I don't understand," Elise told him in her regal English accent.

Again, without a word, Jackson simply indicated that she should look at the device in front of her. Suddenly the screen came to life and Elise saw the face of her lover, well the current face anyway.

Years before, Elise Ward had fallen in love with a man named Alexander Pierce. She had been undercover as an agent of the Financial Services Division of Interpol and sent to investigate a brutal gangster named Reginald Shaw. This underworld kingpin employed a financial genius to invest and hide his money; that man was Alexander.

But then the unexpected happened; Alexander and Elise had fallen in love. They ran away after Alexander had stolen several billion dollars of the gangster's money. Knowing that the ruthless bastard would never let him go, Alexander had left Elise in order to protect her and disappeared for nearly two years.

About six months ago, after undergoing twenty million dollars worth of plastic surgery, he had resurfaced. He and Elise had been reunited while avoiding the police and Shaw who wanted them both dead. The adventure they had gone through to be reunited was a story for another time though. The time since then had been incredible. With Shaw dead and the police dealt with, they had travelled the world first class.

"Hello Elise," Alexander said almost solemnly from the screen of the DVD, "I wanted to record this for you because I feel I owe you at least that much."

He took a long drag on a cigarette as he paused before he spoke again. Elise looked from the face of her lover to the man sitting on the other side of the hotel room but she got no help in telling her what was going on from him.

Alexander spoke again, "The past six months, reunited with you my dear Elise, have been wonderful..."

Elise Ward couldn't help but smile. More and more she was becoming convinced that this was all some misguided attempt to surprise her with some wonderful gift or proposal.

"...but in the back of my mind, something has been bothering me more and more."

The smile faded from Elise's beautiful face.

"When I found you in Italy after those two years apart I also learned that you had been working for Interpol when we first met. I told myself that it didn't matter; that it was in the past and done with. But, while I know you have left their service, I can't shake the feeling of betrayal I have felt these long months. I have tried; believe me I have but I simply can't abide it."

Alexander paused again and appeared as if he felt the weight of what he was saying.

"And so what to do? I came to the realization that I couldn't stand the idea of you being with another man or even out in the world if I could not have you. I simply love you too much. Perhaps Shaw and I were more alike in that way than I cared to admit. And so I contacted Mister Rippner. I knew him from my days of working with Shaw. He has a reputation for being quite discrete and thorough."

"Bu-but Alexander..." Elise stopped speaking as she realized she was speaking to a recording. Tears began to drip from her eyes.

"And so, Mister Rippner will end your life tonight my dear. The diamonds I asked you to bring to him were the payment for this terrible deed. I am so sorry and I will always love you. Please Jackson, do not make her suffer more than is absolutely necessary. Goodbye Elise."

The screen went blank. Elise sat in stunned silence as Jackson stood and approached.

"Th-this c-can't be real! This is some joke, right?"

She stood as the man who was to be her murderer approached and stroked her cheek gently, dabbing at the tears, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid not."

"Pl-please just let me speak to Alexander, I know I can convince him not to do this."

Jackson stepped back and began to remove his jacket and he smiled as if he had heard something funny, "He told me you’d say just that; that you'd beg me to let you call him to talk him out of this. He also told me under no circumstances should I let you."

"B-but why?"

"I think he knew how convincing you could be and that you would in fact talk him into giving you another chance. So, to protect himself from your charms he decided not to let you use them on him again."

Jackson tossed his coat over the back of a chair and began removing his tie and unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves. Elise glanced towards the large double doors...

"Don't bother," he told her knowingly as he finished rolling up his sleeves.

"The doors locked automatically when they closed and I've hidden the keys."

He approached and Elise backed away until her calves hit the edge of the large plush sofa and she could no longer retreat.

"You could scream if you'd like. I chose this suite because of its isolation though and I reserved the one across the hall under another name so it's empty as well. So, I seriously doubt anyone will hear you but feel free. I of course understand your need to try."

Jackson sat down on the arm of the couch and paused, waiting to see what she did. Elise looked side to side frantically as if she was trying to find a way to escape.

"No? Okay then."

Jackson stepped away from her, surprising her a bit, and approached a small mini-bar.

"I'm glad. No reason we can't be civilized about this situation, unpleasant as it is. Drink?"

Elise sat back down and nodded, still trying to process what was happening.

"Scotch okay?"

She nodded again.

"Rocks?"

Again, she nodded and Jackson dropped ice cubes into two glasses. He approached and handed one to her while he took the other and sat across from her, crossing his legs casually.

Jackson took a sip, pausing in the middle to watch Elise down the entire glass in a single gulp. She sat for a second, a combination of letting the scotch do its work and thinking about her next course of action.

"I have money."

Jackson looked at her askew, "I'm sure you do but what kind of hit man would I be if I let the person I was hired to kill simply buy me off? I'll tell you what kind; unemployed."

"Perhaps," Elise stood and approached, "We can work out some other payment; something more valuable than money seeing as how I'm newly unattached."

As she walked up, Jackson noticed that she was purposefully swaying her hips more than usual. Stopping a few feet from him, Elise reached behind her and pulled the zipper on the back of her dress down. Now unzipped, the dress fell to the floor revealing her body. She wore no bra as the gown had provided all the support in that area she needed. A tiny black thong covered her most intimate of parts, barely hiding the small cleft of her womanhood between her legs. A black garter held her stockings up. Other than her jewelry and four inch spike heels, she wore nothing else.

Elise stood, unmoving and allowing his eyes to roll over her body. He inhaled as he took in the sight of her; she was truly stunning. Her body was long and lean but her breasts were full and hung heavily on her chest.

After a few more seconds, Elise reached up and pulled several pins from her hair which was up. Shaking her head side to side, she let the long brown locks cascade over her shoulders and flow free. As she did, her movements sent her breasts swaying side to side, each bouncing off the other.

Leaning down, she placed her hands on the arms of the chair. As she did so, it caused her tits to hang even lower and gave Jackson a clear view of her ample breasts; a view which he took no effort to hide that he was taking in. Elise simply smiled as she watched him stare at them.

"Now how about I make a deposit on that payment I mentioned..."

Elise dropped to her knees as she looked up at Jackson with a sultry expression on her face. Moving with the purpose of a woman who felt her life was at stake; she opened his pants quickly and took his cock in her hands, feeling it stiffen.

He flinched, "Cold," he said in reference to her hands.

"Well then," she told him as she stoked his cock to full erection, "How about we warm things up down there?"

Jackson's head fell back and he inhaled sharply as he felt Elise's warm wet mouth slide over his sex organ. Lifting his head and peering down he watched the top of Elise's head bob up and down over his crotch as she gave him head. Even though she had only been at it a few seconds it was already one of the best blow jobs he had ever had. She pulled his cock deep into her mouth, letting her plump lips slide over the shaft, massaging it as she worked it with her tongue as well.

Jackson dug his fingers into the leather of the chair, scratching it, "Oh fuck!" he muttered as she worked him with purpose.

He was surprised when in only a minute or two he felt his orgasm welling from within his balls.

"Oh shit! I-I'm gonna cum!" he blurted out almost apologetically, a bit embarrassed that she had managed to finish him so fast.

Elise looked up, a line of drool stretching from her perfect and full lips to the head of Jackson's cock. She smiled wickedly at him, "We can't be having that now can we; at least not so soon."

She seemed to be mocking him slightly but he didn't care.

Lowering her head, Elise began sucking hard on the tip of his organ while she caressed and fondled his balls with her hands. After another thirty seconds or so, Jackson felt the stirrings of his climax dampen and subside until he was left only with the incredible pleasure of Elise's mouth and hands on his manhood.

Seeming to sense that the danger of an eruption had passed, Elise pushed her mouth down over his cock again, taking his entire length into her orifice and beyond. The tip of his sex pushed against the rear of her mouth. Elise paused and took a deep breath before forcing his cock deep into her throat, sealing the airway but causing an incredible wave of ecstasy to wash over Jackson.

"OH GOD!" he screamed at the top of him lungs as his body tensed and his heels scraped the carpet as he kicked his legs out.

Elise held his cock deep in her throat. He could feel her tongue working against the shaft and she was using the muscles of her neck to massage his organ. Jackson was panting and whimpering as he fought not to cum again. He couldn't believe how long she was able to hold the position without any air.

Finally, after over a minute, Elise pulled her head back and inhaled deeply as a large amount of saliva fell from her open and panting mouth and washed over his organ. While she caught her breath, Elise continued to work his cock hard with her hands and suck on the tip until Jackson began to feel the familiar stirrings of another orgasm brewing.

Elise gave him a look that said, 'Again? Really?' as if she was exasperated at his lack of stamina. Bending down, she took his cock between her lips and began pumping her head up and down fast as she stroked it hard with her hands.

Jackson could tell that she wasn't going to ease off this time to let his climax subside. It was obvious that Elise had decided to end this escapade sooner rather than later. Jackson gripped the arms of the chair, digging his nails into the leather and tearing it.

"Jesus! Oh fuck!" he muttered under his breath as he felt himself about to blow.

Elise could feel him reaching the tipping point but didn’t stop this time; in fact she increased her movements, gripping his cock harder and sucking faster. Jackson tensed almost to the point that it appeared he might fall from the chair as his cock exploded in her mouth. She tasted a warm flood of thick fluid as his cock fired spurt after spurt of semen into the back of her throat.

Elise withdrew Jackson's organ from her mouth but kept pumping hard with both hands up and down as she twisted in opposite direction, milking him for all the cum and pleasure she could. He was trembling and his face was grimacing as his cock grew so sensitive that the sensations were becoming hard to bear. His cock though wasn't done and several more spurts of cum shot upward nearly a foot into the air falling over Elise's pale soft skin. One long strand fell across her face, stretching from her upper lip to the middle of her forehead. A second stream hit her in the cheek and quickly began to drip and run down her face to her jaw line. A third fell across Elise's left large almond shaped eye, forcing her to close her eyelid as the thick gooey stuff was caught in her long lashes.

Finally, Jackson's body fell back into the chair as he nearly collapsed from the exertion of the orgasm she had given him.

"Oh fuck!" he said between pants as he watched his cum running down Elise's beautiful face and dripping from between her lips and onto her magnificent breasts. She closed her mouth and made a slight gulping sound as she swallowed the cum she held in her mouth.

Letting her mouth slid over him once again, she sucked the cum still dribbling from the tip as she worked his organ from the bottom up towards the top like a tube of toothpaste to force every last bit out and into her eager mouth.

After another half a minute or so, Elise sat back on her heels, feeling that there was nothing more to do. Jackson's cock was quickly wilting. Reaching over to the table, she took the towel that he had laid the diamonds on between her fingers and pulled it to her and began to wipe his semen from her skin.

"Well?" she asked seductively as if she couldn't tell from his current state of wheezing and dishevelment that he had enjoyed her blow job immensely.

His weak smile told her all she needed to know. He stood and zipped his pants up after tucking his manhood back inside. Pointing back to the chair behind her..."Sit."

Elise looked up at him, unsure of what was going to happen. He gave her no inclination of if she had bought her life back or not so she decided to play along to see what happened. Elise was a master at manipulating men and she knew it. Her best choice of action was to play along and do the same to Jackson and submitting to him until she knew if he had been turned to her side or not. Standing, she again sat in the same chair and before the same computer screen as before.

As she watched tentatively, Jackson slipped a second DVD from his coat on the chair and loaded it into the laptop. Elise watched as it began to play brushing the hair which now hung into her face to the side. The face of Alexander appeared again.

"Hello again Elise my dear. I'm afraid I wasn't entirely honest with you in the first recording I made."

Elise looked to Jackson standing against the far wall and blowing smoke, enjoying a post climax cigarette.

"You see Elise I told Jackson that after you watched my first recording he was to let you decide your course of action. If you professed your love or at least your loyalty for me and accepted your fate with dignity he was then to return you to me unharmed. On the other hand if you're watching this DVD we both know that's not the route you chose. If you are watching me now then it means you offered yourself to him just as I suspected you would. And it also confirms my worst fears about your nature; that you are simply a manipulative opportunist and willing to use your beauty and body to gain your ends, just as you did with me. And I simply cannot be sure that is not what you are continuing to do. And so, for the second and final time tonight I will say I love you Elise...and goodbye. Mister Jackson, she is yours."

The screen went blank again.

"NNOOOOO! ALEXANDER PLEASE!"

Elise fell from the chair to her knees nearly hysterical as she screamed at the computer as if it might save her. Lurching forward she stood and grabbed the laptop, hurling it across the room where it bounced off a desk and breaking.

Just as she turned and began to plead to Jackson for mercy...

WAP!

Jackson whipped his hand across Elise's face, slapping her hard across the cheek. Her head snapped to the side and she was thrown backwards from the force of the blow. Elise collapsed onto the sofa, her face buried as she fought through the intense stinging. She looked up...

"P-Pl-please, don't...don't do this."

Jackson leapt onto her, straddling her torso and pinning her right arm under his leg. His hands found her throat as he wrapped his fingers around her graceful neck.

"God you're beautiful Elise! And I love killing beautiful women!"

Her eyes were open wide as she stared up at his face with its wild look of murderous intent. She knew this was no joke. He meant to kill her. Elise was frantic to live. She reached up with her left hand, the only one she had free, and tried to push him off her. Her hand found his face and she pushed hard but to no effect. Jackson moved his head back and away to prevent her from clawing at him as he squeezed her throat hard enough to cut off her air.

After twenty seconds or so, Elise realized she was being strangled to death and began to pound her fist against his shoulder and chest while she made gurgling noises. Jackson barely felt the blows as he kept wringing the life from her.

"That's it whore! Fight! It won't matter!"

Elise was growing weaker. Her hand clutched at Jackson's shirt feebly. Her eyes were rolling back into their sockets as he cut off not just her air but also the flow of blood to her brain as he squeezed. Elise began to fade; her vision dimmed and her body went limp.

'I-I am-m going to d-die,' she thought to herself but just then she took a huge flood of air hit her aching lungs.

The weight of Jackson lifted from her and she fell to the floor, holding her chest and gulping in air. As the burning in her chest subsided, she looked up. Jackson was standing a few feet away looking down on her. Thinking she had gotten a reprieve...

"Th-thank y-you. I-I'll pay. I can pay you. Thank you."

Jackson smiled wide and chuckled and any good feelings Elise had at her respite faded quickly.

"This isn't a reprieve bitch! Just a pause. I'm going to take my time with you and enjoy myself. Usually the people I'm hired to kill are old men and if they are a woman they aren't particularly attractive. Would you believe that usually if I want to kill an attractive woman I have to do it for free?"

He approached and crouched down next to her as she heaved, gulping in air. Her body tensed when she saw Jackson produce a knife with a long thin blade from behind him.

"Pl-ple-ease, I-I..."

"Ssshhhhh," he responded as he moved the knife to her face. She stiffened, daring not to move as she felt the cold metal against her skin.

"P-p-please, Alexander wouldn't want this. He wouldn't me to suffer like this."

Jackson was using the knife to trace around Elise's lips, outlining them, "You're quite right Miss Ward. In fact, he was very specific in his instructions that I was not to be overly harsh with you."

"Then why?"

Jackson smiled wickedly at her, "Quite simply...I lied to him. I told Mister Pierce what he needed to hear to secure employment. Now don't think me so desperate for money that I did it for that purpose."

Jackson shook his head as he spoke.

"No, no, nothing as droll. It wasn't until I saw your picture that I knew I needed to secure this job. You see my dear, in my personal opinion, there is nothing better than the face of a beautiful woman twisted in pain. And you, my dear, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Lowering the blade, he poked the tip into the soft flash of Elise's left tit causing her to flinch in pain.

"Someone is excited," he said to her as he poked at the tiny rock hard pebble shaped dot.

Reaching down he slipped his fingers between the edge of her thong and her soft thigh and then lowered the knife as well. The blade cut easily through the thin fabric and repeated the motion on the opposite side of her waist. Pulling the tiny covering away, he lifted her panties to his face and inhaled deeply, smelling her musky sex before tucking them into his pocket.

"Pl-please..."

He pressed a finger to Elise's lips, cutting her off before stepping back as he eyed her hungrily up and down admiring her body as she stood before him nearly nude and totally exposed. She stood rigid and silent as she let him violate her with his eyes. Her arms were pressed against her sides and her hands were balled into tight fists as she fought the urge to scream and run. Elise was hoping and praying that something would happen to allow her to escape but after several long seconds as Jackson approached again, she realized her prayers were not to be answered.

"Pl-please Jackson...we can talk about this," Elise pleaded as she moved ever so slightly back, away from him.

Jackson turned and lifted the knife he still held. Elise gasped and recoiled, afraid he was going to use it on her. Instead he turned and with a quick and hard motion, he drove the blade tip into the polished wood driving it into the table. As Jackson turned back to face her, Elise stared at it, glad it was out of his hands but still knowing her situation was dire. He approached and reached up and wrapped his hand around Elise's right breast, cupping it and massaging the flesh in his fingers. Taking her nipple between two of his fingers, Jackson twisted hard causing her face to contort in pain as he pinched the very sensitive area of her body.

"You are so beautiful Elise. It's hard to imagine a creature so alluring as you could even exist."

As he ran his eyes up and down her naked body again, Elise saw her opportunity. Acting quickly, she reached up and pushed her hands against Jackson's face and shoved him as hard as she could muster, clawing at his skin as she did.

Jackson was pushed back and staggered slightly as he lost his footing. The shove wasn't that hard but it did knock him off balance. He recovered quickly though and turned. He was grinning seeming to enjoy that she was fighting back. While he was gathering his footing, Elise lunged towards the knife, grabbing it with both hands. She began to work the knife back and forth trying to pull it free from the table where it was imbedded. She was frantic, her hair disheveled and her face flushed. She knew this weapon might be the only thing standing between her and a certain death.

Jackson saw what she was trying to do as well and apparently realized he had been too casual in his efforts and she was about to gain access to a weapon. He lunged forward to stop her just as she jerked the blade free. Lifting it up, she met Jackson in mid lunge as he felt the knife against his throat. He stood still, hands raised as she pressed the blade against his jugular.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!!" she screamed at him.

"Okay, okay, don't do anything stupid Elise."

"Stupid?!?! Like slit your throat? Now, give me the key to the door!"

Jackson paused, looking into the desperate and frightened eyes of the woman before him and then he replied..."No."

"What? Give it to me or I'll..."

"What Elise? What are you going to do? We both know you're not a killer."

"Pl-please...just give me the key and let me go," she begged.

Before she could react, Jackson reached up suddenly and took her thin wrist in his hand.

"NO!" she screamed as she tried to cut him but as unable to overpower his grip as he wrenched the knife from his neck. Twisting her arm, he forced her to turn or allow her elbow to be broken. He turned her so her back was pressed against him and the knife, still in her hand, was pressed against her own throat.

"Now drop it or I promise you my dear I will not have the same hesitations about using it that you did."

Elise was sobbing and seemed resigned to her fate, "J-just get it over with you bastard!"

Taking the knife in his free hand, he pulled it from her fingers and threw it across the hotel room, "No my dear Elise, I'm afraid your end won't be that easy."

Grabbing both her arms he lifted them and wrapped one of his hands around both her wrists and pinned them against her chest as she struggled but was unable to break free. Reaching back with his now free hand, Jackson grabbed the neck tie he had removed from the back of the chair where he had tossed it earlier. Using the long length of fabric, he began to wrap it around Elise's wrists, binding them.

"NO!" she screamed but was unable to stop her hands from being bound tightly.

Grabbing Elise by the hair with one hand and still holding the remaining length of the tie with the other, he began to drag Elise towards one of the open doors out of the hotel room. They entered the bedroom and Jackson pulled the fighting woman towards the large king sized bed in the middle of the far wall.

"NO! DON'T! You bastard!" she was continuing to scream at him as the sight of the bed and what it implied filled her mind.

Reaching the edge, he tossed Elise roughly onto the soft comforter that covered the mattress. Kneeling beside her, he wrapped the remaining three feet or so of fabric of his tie around the heavy wooden headboard and tied it off there, securing her hands above her head as she was laid out on her back on the bed. Jackson paused, panting from the exertion of wrestling with her and stroked her face. Elise jerked her head away from him...

"Don't fucking touch me!" she yelled.

Jackson smiled evilly at her as he slid off the bed and began to unbuckle his pants, "Oh, I'm going to do more than touch you Elise. I knew the moment I saw your picture that I was going to rape you."

As he spoke, Jackson began to strip off his clothing until after only a few seconds he was totally naked. Taking his erection in his hand, he began to stroke it.

"You were never going to return me to Alexander, no matter what I did, were you?"

He smiled again, "Smart girl...of course not. No matter what you did, your fate was sealed once you walked into the hotel. I would simple tell Mister Pierce that you weren't to be trusted and had to be eliminated."

He climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to her as her eyes fell to his cock pointing at her like a weapon. Elise, sensing the immediacy of her violation, began to kick her legs wildly in an effort to try and stop him.

"NO! Get away from me!" she screamed as Jackson grabbed her by the ankles.

He seemed to be enjoying himself the more she fought. After a few seconds, he managed to grab her legs and push them wide and slide between her long thighs. Placing his hands on her knees, Jackson pushed them wide and gazed down, smiling at the sight of her sex open and exposed in front of him. Seeming to accept her fate, Elise turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Look at me!" he told her curtly but she ignored him.

WAP!

Jackson slapped Elise hard across the face, taking her by surprise as her eyes were still closed.

"LOOK AT ME BITCH!"

Elise turned her head and opened her eyes and looked up at him. Smiling, "There, that's better," he told her as he held her chin in his hand, lifting it.

Pushing her legs open further, Jackson maneuvered himself between her thighs and lowered his hips, angling his cock towards her defenseless sex opening. Taking a large handful of her hair, he held her head up as she felt him enter her.

"YYAAAHHHH!!" Elise screamed as she was violated by Jackson's cock.

Thrusting it hard, he drove his length into her, "Ah fuck! You like that bitch?!?!"

Jackson began to thrust over and over, riding her hard. Still holding her hair with one hand as he used the other to prop himself up on the mattress, he was violently jerking Elise's head back and forth, adding pain to her violation.

"Oh yeah...take that bitch...take every inch I got!" he snarled at her as he raped her over and over.

Elise wasn't saying anything, seeming to accept her fate and realizing that there was nothing she could say or do to stop or change it. While still crying, she was staring past Jackson looking off into the distance.

"Oh fuck yes!" Jackson was yelling as he thrust over and over into her wildly obviously savoring every second he was fucking the beautiful creature underneath him.

Elise couldn't believe her predicament. The fact that the man she loved had basically sold her to be killed was bad enough. But on top of that, the violation she was now experiencing was pushing her mind nearly to the breaking point. Elise Ward had been a law enforcement officer for most of her adult life until she had fallen in love with Alexander. She had been confident and in charge in all her dealings with men, even gangsters and criminals. So to be reduced to a slave who was helpless to prevent even her own rape at the hands of a thug was an insult to all she stood for,

After another minute of rape, Jackson began to slow his thrusts. Pulling out her pushed himself back, kneeling between her thighs. He was covered and dripping with sweat and panting, staring down at spread before him.

"Oh my god Elise, you're cunt is so sweet."

Grabbing her by the hair again, he tilted her head back..."but I bet you're asshole is even better."

'Phtuh'...Elise spit into Jackson face, "You bastard!"

Jackson leaned back again, wiping her saliva from his cheek, he smiled obviously still enjoying her fight. He climbed off the bed, surprising Elise as she watched him and not knowing what he was doing but knowing it probably wasn't good for her. Standing next to the bed, he appeared to be looking around the room. Seeing the lamp, he reached behind it and yanked the cord out of the back and tore it from the wall.

Elise's eyes went wide with terror as she saw him climbing back onto the bed while also wrapping one end of the cord around one of his hands.

"NO! Jackson please!"

Grabbing her, he flipped Elise onto her stomach and mounted her from behind..."Shut up cunt! You knew this was how this was going to end!"

Taking his cock into his hand, he guided the tip between Elise's ass cheeks and let it push into her rectum...

"GYAH!" Elise screamed as she felt a sharp pain as he began to sodomize her forcibly.

Anal sex as something Elise had done in the past but she was not a fan of it. Every few months she had given into Alexander and let him plunder her asshole but only to keep him from bringing it up at least for a while. Elise gritted her teeth as she felt Jackson force his cock inside her rear, forcing apart her sphincter muscles. But even as her mind reeled from this newest and more severe violation she knew the worst was yet to come. She didn't have to wait long as almost immediately after shoving his cock into her ass he began to wrap the electrical cord from the lamp around her throat.

"Please Jackson, don't kill me! I can pay you! I'll do anything...ANYTH..."

Elise's last scream was cut off as Jackson yanked the two ends of the cord as hard as he could. The elastic combination of metal wires and plastic sheath constricted around her neck and dug in deeply. Jackson wrapped the two ends around his hands and tightened his fists around the ends. Holding one of his hands against the back of Elise's neck, he pulled with the other. The cord's covering made a creaking noise as it stretched and cracked.

As he strangled her, Jackson began to thrust hard into her rectum, driving his cock deep into her rear. The pain Elise was in was nearly beyond comprehension. The combination of having her asshole ripped apart, her throat and windpipe nearly crushed and the burning of her lungs all coming together to create a hell for her that she had not thought possible. All this physical agony mingled with the psychological terror of being raped and the knowledge that she was nearly certainly going to die and Elise's mind and psyche almost collapsed in on itself.

"That's it bitch! Take it! Take it all you cunt!" Jackson was snarling at her as he murdered the beauty.

Not satisfied with her suffering, Jackson decided to add to it. Unwrapping one end of the cord from his right hand, he transferred it to the left and used that one hand to pull on both ends. As he did this, the cord loosened momentarily and allowed Elise to get several much needed gulps of air into her lungs, delaying her imminent death. Unfortunately, this was as much a curse as a blessing as it only served to prolong her suffering. If she had been given the choice Elise most likely would have chosen to end her agony and succumb to the blackness of unconsciousness and ultimately death.

Pulling the ends of the cord with his left hand though, he cut off her air a second time. Pulling back his right, Jackson drove his knuckles into Elise's kidney. Her entire body bucked as a new wave of pain shot through her. A second and third hard punch to Elise's side cracked and then broke several of her ribs, which given how thin she was, were exposed under only a thing covering of light muscle and flesh.

At this point, the combination of impending demise and agony became too much for Elise and she began to kick and struggle wildly. Jackson was caught by surprise and nearly thrown off her and the bed as she bucked uncontrollably underneath him.

Smiling to himself though, Jackson remounted her quickly and her wild tossing only added to his pleasure and enjoyment as he kept raping and killing her.

"That's it Elise...FIGHT! Fight to live you cunt!"

Elise was quickly reaching a point of no return as millions upon millions of her brain cells began to explode as they were deprived of the oxygen they needed to live. Her mouth was wide as she desperately tried to suck in any air she could. Elise's normally beautiful face was a twisted altered version of itself. Her eyes were bulging and her nostrils flared as her tongue was sticking out of her mouth and moving side to side wildly. Elise's usually pale skin was turning red while her hands and fingers turned blue as her bindings cut off the blood flow to her appendages.

As Jackson kept up the pressure on her throat he felt his second orgasm of the night welling up inside him. He began to thrust even harder as his body tensed and his muscles contracted as his cock delivered his cum deep into her rectum. Both he and Elise were thrashing and jerking wildly and from a distance it might appear they were simply two lovers lost in the pleasure of the moment and in the throes of passion. But nothing could be further from the truth as Elise was far from ecstasy. As Jackson's orgasm neared its end, Elise also neared her. Both of them began to go limp and their movements stalled. Jackson did not let the cord loosen though determined not to give his victim a reprieve even while he lost focus. Jackson's eyes fluttered and his mouth was open in a silent scream as the final moments of his climax passed.

He fell forward, driving Elise's head face down into the bed spread as he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh fuck...oh god...oh fuck..." was all he kept repeating as he panted and felt he might pass out from the incredible orgasm he had just experienced.

Underneath him, Elise's legs stiffened and her heeled feet lifted from the bed as they jerked. Jackson knew she was in her final death throes and had only moments of life left. Pulling himself up, his cock slipped from her asshole and he crossed his arms at the wrists pulling the garrote even tighter around her throat. Elise's body gave a few final jerks before it went limp and she settled into the bed.

Not letting go of the cord for several more seconds, Jackson's body finally gave out and he let go of the garrote and rolled off Elise. Exhausted and wanting nothing more than to go to sleep but he knew he could not. Laying his head back he did allow himself several minutes to relax and savor the fading sensations of pleasure.

Rolling over to his side, he grabbed Elise's body and rolled her onto her back next to him. Her face was twisted into a horrifying expression that showed just how brutal her death had been. Reaching down, Jackson cupped one of her full C cup breasts and squeezed it hard, smiling to himself as he pinched her nipple. Even though he pinched hard enough to cause her pain, Elsie lay still and motionless.

Sitting up, he untied her wrists from the bed and lifted her. Sliding behind Elise's corpse he was now seated behind her and leaning back against the headboard. Taking her chin in one hand and a handful of her long brown hair in the other..."Better safe than sorry" he said to himself as he twisted Elise's head to the side and turned it nearly one hundred and eighty degrees backwards. Jackson heard a 'CRUNCH!' as he snapped her neck. Letting her go, Elise slumped to the side and fell face first into the comforter of the bed.

Sitting back, he panted and drew in several deep breaths as he savored the final moments of this kill. In all his years as a hit man, this was going to be hard to beat he told himself.

Taking Elise by the arm, flipped her roughly off the bed and her body slumped to the floor and landed with a 'THUD' in a heap. Climbing off the bed, he stepped over her as he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

About a half hour later, Jackson Rippner was dressed and clean as he stepped from the bathroom. Stepping to Elise, he lifted her by the hair and hoisted her up and over his shoulder. Walking into the living area of the hotel suite, he opened the closet door and removed a large trunk used for travelling from it. Carrying both the luggage and the corpse to the center of the room, he dropped Elise roughly to the floor. Reaching down, he untied his necktie from her hands and placed it in his pocket.

Opening the trunk, he laid it on the back with the two halves open and pointing upward. Stepping to Elise, he slipped his arms under her shoulders and lifted her as he dragged to the trunk. Lining her up with one of the open halves, He dropped her unceremoniously into it. Maneuvering her to try and fit her body inside, he began to twist and turn Elise's long legs but found they would not fit.

"Well, dammit," he muttered as he stood trying to figure out what to do. He knew he could not very well carry her body through the hotel lobby and so his plan from the beginning was to transport her out in this rather expensive piece of luggage he had bought the day prior.

Just then, his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, Jackson pulled the cell phone out and looked at the display.

"Great," he muttered as he pressed the 'call' button and answered it..."Mister Pierce. I told you I would contact you when the job was done sir."

The man who had hired him was on the other end of the call.

"Yes, ah, Mister Rippner...," he sounded hesitant as he spoke, "I, well, I know but I couldn't wait. Since I didn't hear from you I am assuming Elise did not pass our little test?"

"No sir, no I'm sorry but she did not. I had to eliminate her."

There was a long pause after Jackson spoke...

"I-I understand. I suppose I knew what had to be done but still...I had hoped..."

"I understand sir, but as it turns out she couldn't be trusted. This was the best thing."

"Yes, yes, I agree...but I trust you made it quick and as painless as possible?"

"Of course Mister Pierce," as Jackson spoke he looked down at the grimacing face of his victim laying in the trunk,"...it was very quick. I took her by surprise and I don't think she felt much at all."

"Good good..."

As Alexander spoke, Jackson seemed to have an idea and picked up a table chair and moved it to the base of the trunk. Lifting Elise's leg, he stretched it out and placed her ankle on the flat part of the chair.

Alexander continued..."But I do ask Mister Rippner, please show Elise's remains the respect she deserves. This was the woman I loved after all."

"Oh yes, of course...could you hold on second Mister Pierce..."

Lowering the phone, Jackson lifted his foot high into the air and brought it down onto Elise's kneecap. Driving his foot to the floor, her leg snapped and folded back in on itself. Taking her foot, Jackson was now able to twist her leg so that it fit into the trunk..."there, that's better."

Lifting the phone to his ear again, "Don't you worry Mister Pierce, I'm treating Miss Ward with all the dignity that she deserves."

As he spoke, Jackson stared down at Elisa's raped and broken corpse. Her face, while stunning, wore a look of horror and her limbs were twisted in a grotesque tangle.

"Well thank you for your services Mister Rippner."

Jackson hung up the phone as he lifted Elise's other leg to the chair. After shattering it as well, he folded it and forced Elise into the trunk. Looking down at Elise's corpse, "...all the respect she deserves."

Locking the trunk, Jackson then proceeded to remove the bedding and place it in a second bag he had brought. Spraying the mattress with a mixture of bleach and water would degrade any remaining DNA he had left. Finally, wiping down all surfaces to eliminate prints, he slipped his jacket back on and straightened his tie. Pulling the brim of his hat down to conceal his face from any security cameras, he wheeled his luggage out of the room and into the hallway towards the elevator.

Once downstairs, he handed the valet the ticket and waited for his car to be brought up from the parking garage. Once it arrived, the valet opened the car trunk and lifted the luggage containing Elise into it. Jackson smiled as he noted the young man grimacing as he felt the weight of its contents. Once finished, Jackson handed him a fifty dollar bill and the young valet's face lit up at the sight of the large tip.

"Wow, thanks sir. I trust you're stay was enjoyable."

As Jackson was about to get into the driver side of the car he paused, "Yes, very enjoyable indeed."

The end.


End file.
